1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skydiving simulators, and more particularly to a skydiving simulator apparatus that is designed and constructed to be mobile and portable, and that is designed to operate from substantially ground level employing a readily assembled air containment unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus for simulating a free-fall through the air has heretofore been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,953, issued to Norheim, Jr. That apparatus employs a permanently installed, rigid vertical duct as the chamber into which a person enters and is subjected to an upwardly flowing air stream. The apparatus in that patent further discloses the use of a recirculating air stream that employs ducting constructed not only above the vertical duct, but also below the vertical duct in a subterranean installation.
In addition, the apparatus in the Norheim, Jr., patent contemplates having a staircase constructed as part of the apparatus to access an entry opening disposed at the upper end of the vertical duct. All of the above features, while possibly desirable in improving certain aspects of operation and ease of use, limit the apparatus to a fixed, permanent location. Thus, while the patent suggests that the apparatus may be used as an amusement device, in addition to or instead of being used as a training device, its use as an amusement device is restricted to permanent locations such as theme parks or the like.
In recent years, the increasing popularity of school vacations such as "spring break" and "beach week" at various beaches and resorts, which are attended by college and/or secondary school students, has led various consumer product companies, and various entertainment networks and corporations, to promote their products or services through sponsored events at the beaches and resorts. Many of these events involve some sort of recreational or amusement activity. Other promotional and non-promotional events in which amusement devices are employed take place at various times throughout the country, for example, at sporting events, county fairs, festivals, carnivals, and project or business openings.
In most instances, events of this type last only for a limited number of days, and the locations for these events are normally locations that are used for numerous purposes throughout the course of the year. For these reasons, it would be impractical from a cost and land availability standpoint to install a skydiving simulator such as the one disclosed by Norheim et al. at each of the various locations where such promotional or non-promotional events of this type are conducted.
Other patents directed to skydiving or freefall simulators include U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,509, to St. Germain; U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,037, to Macangus et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,565 to Albuschkat. None of these patents has all of the advantages provided by the present invention, as will be discussed in greater detail below.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a skydiving simulator apparatus having one or more features that permit the apparatus to be readily moved from one location to another and to be readily erected at successive locations, so as to reach a larger audience in conducting a series of promotional events, and/or to enable a skydiving-type amusement device to be readily provided at various non-promotional events, such as county fairs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a skydiving simulator apparatus whose design permits the simulator to be essentially self-contained and self-transportable, thereby facilitating moving the simulator from event to event.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skydiving simulator apparatus whose design permits the apparatus to be packaged as an essentially self-contained mobile unit whose dimensions permit the mobile unit to travel on interstate highways and state roads and highways, thereby facilitating moving the apparatus from one location to another in an economical manner.
It is an additional principal object of the present invention to provide a mobile, skydiving-type amusement device that has large, highly visible surfaces that readily accept advertising or promotional media thereon, permitting the device to function as both an amusement device and a promotional device.